All I want for Snoggletog, or Christmas, is My Dragon
by Crystallion12
Summary: Andrew and Iceclaw have one of the most strained bonds known- Unable to understand and grasp their feeling for each other, the Snow Wraith fears that this is her last chance to tell him the truth... (Rated K, because this is basically fluff and fluff combined.) [One-Shot]


**All I Want for Christmas- Or, Snoggletog, is My Dragon**

 **RATED - K - Rated K, this is all (late-in-arriving) harmless fluff that I'm not overly proud of.**

 **GENRE – Friendship/General**

 **SUMMARY: Andrew and Iceclaw have one of the most strained bonds known- Unable to understand and grasp their feeling for each other, the Snow Wraith fears that this is her last chance to tell him the truth... (Rated K, because this is basically fluff and fluff combined.) [One-Shot]**

 **0o-o0o-o0**

Andrew didn't exactly understand his name. Sure, he knew it meant 'virile and manly', but that was just it.

He was the descendant of one of the greatest dragon riders of all time, his family was rich. He didn't understand them, either. As if he wasn't already high status generally being a Dragon Rider, he had one of the rarest dragons in the Dragonus Kingdom- a Snow Wraith.

Which, if you didn't know, was scarcely rare in its _habitat_ \- it was almost impossible to find a Snow Wraith in the warmer parts. Some years, in the harshest winters, and the air was cold, you could see one in the distance, dancing in the clouds, most likely having a warm vacation.

The only known Wraith riders were him and three others, and two weren't even in the Dragonus Kingdom.

He didn't really understand her that well, either.

They were supposed to be proud, magnificent, strong, clingy, cocky, playful- weren't they? There had to be something wrong with his, then. She always kept her distance from him, never really played with him (when she did, it was really pathetic and she constantly studied him), was always droopy and sulking off to somewhere, and barely made eye contact with him- Gods, recently, she was starting to inspect herself and preen frantically, like a Deadly Nadder.

Well, he definitely couldn't see her right now. Courtesy of a stupid horse, who wasn't paying attention to where it was going, he now was stuck in bed, recovery from surgery.

To be honest, he had actually been rather at ease when the stallion's owner had come for an hour, to apologise and keep him company. When he was out of his room, he would probably make amends with the horse. He just had to wait a few weeks.

Great.

Just what he wanted, especially at Christmas, or Snoggletog Eve.

It was funny, that. Snoggletog, according to the riders from the Viking Archipelago, was basically their Christmas. Although they weren't at the same time of year, they celebrated both major events at the same time.

Well, now, he was seriously bored. And hungry.

 _Well, at least Iceclaw will be happy,_ He thought, rather grudgingly. He hadn't actually seen the white dragon in a good while, something he was secretly glad about. Every time he saw the dragon, his chest started to hurt, and then he got a strange tingling (that somewhat felt nice) , and his voice got all quiet and rumbly and nervous for some reason.

Yeah, they didn't really spend that much time together. In fact, the most often he saw her was in flying lessons, at the School of Dragons.

And so far... He was having a simply _wonderful_ holiday.

Well, nothing he could do would change that... Or so he thought...

 **0o-o0o-o0**

Iceclaw walked into the Hall, trying to make herself as small as possible. She didn't want to look at anyone, none the less make eye contact. She could almost feel the sympathetic gazes, and the long stares in her direction, on her shoulders and back like a overly heavy saddle.

Her talons clicked on the shiny, clear floor, as she picked up the pace. Shuffling her wings forward, she walked up to the cutlery table, grabbed a bowl, and walked over to the buffet table with it between her sharp teeth. Reaching up, she gently and neatly grabbed a couple mouthfuls of salmon, cod and trout, and dropped them in the bowl.

On her way to an empty table, out the corner of her eye, Iceclaw spotted a Deadly Nadder glaring at her. Iceclaw stopped at the table's edge, setting the bowl down. She then turned and glared back at the Nadder, as if sizing her up for a fight.

The Nadder had sky blue scales, mixed in with the same violet of her tail stripes. Her spines down her back and on her head were a pale skin-like colour, akin to her underbelly. Her claws were brown, and wing claws in the same. The underneath of her wings were violet, with a bit of the same skin-like colour. Weirdly, her eyes were lime-green, which gave Iceclaw the realisation of her identity.

[Don't really know what to name the skin-colour... Yeah. It's late where I am, so my head's not that clear...]

Feathertail.

What did she have on her? What had Iceclaw ever done to her...? After a while, Feathertail nuzzled her rider, got up, and padded over to the now seated Snow Wraith.

'You can't avoid it forever, Ice- Uh...' Feathertail stopped, and muttered a curse under her breath. She had to restrain hitting the snow white dragon. They wouldn't have the issue of remembering her god-damn name, if the stupid dragon would be a bit more sociable. 'Look, ignoring your rider like this will not do you any good, none at all.'

Iceclaw grunted, trying to ignore the guilt sinking in her chest. She hated this feeling.

'Well, what would you do in my position?' She hissed, trying to not snap. Feathertail's eyes narrowed, she was clearly not impressed.

'Well, I wouldn't-' the Nadder stopped, and took a deep breath. 'You should spend the day by his side, try and bond with him,' Feathertail flicked her tail (no pun intended), and tried to look hopeful and assuring, although from the dragon's expression in return, it didn't come through.

'How do I know he won't push me out, like he always has?' Iceclaw whispered, before stuffing her mouth with fish, as if it would get her out of the mess.

Feathertail paused. 'We don't.'

'Seriously?'

The Nadder grunted. 'Ok, not the best of plans in the world.' Iceclaw groaned, and looked away. The Wraith looked down at the ground, as it was suddenly very interesting. 'But if you don't try, you'll never know.' Feathertail hoped it didn't sound too ironic. It didn't work.

'That's what everyone says...' Iceclaw muttered.

'Well, that's why it's called a _saying_ ,' Feathertail pressed on. 'And if you leave it any longer, I fear it'll become unrepairable.' The wyvern nudged the much larger dragon with her wing, smiling. 'Andrew loves you, I see it in his eyes when he stares at you.'

Iceclaw nearly did a double-take.

'He stares at me?!' She practically screeched, and all around riders and dragons looked at them, concerned. Some dragons laughed, while some of the males panicked, gossip spreading like wildfire while their riders had the most hilarious expressions ever of confusion.

'Oops,' Feathertail chuckled nervously. 'Probably shouldn't have said that one.'

'Uh-huh.' Iceclaw moaned, putting a wing over her snout in sheer embarrassment. It most likely wouldn't be long until dragons started asking about her non-existent love life.

'Ok, back to the point.'

'Yes, back to me and my terrible relationships...' Iceclaw muttered. Feathertail ignored her.

'Just... Bring breakfast to him!' Feathertail blurted.

Iceclaw stared at the Nadder.

'What?'

…...

'It's what I did... It worked. Don't ask. Just do it...'

 **0o-o0o-o0**

This really wasn't her day.

Like, it really was NOT. The last thing she needed was her rider to be awake when she came in. He wasn't supposed to- Alright, she admitted the plan was to wake him up and show him she brought breakfast. Iceclaw just didn't exactly have the confidence for that matter... Oh well.

"Iceclaw...?" Andrew asked, surprised. What was she doing here?

Said Strike Class dragon shuffled nervously on her feet, before gently setting down the plate on his lap.

Andrew looked like she had just turned into a boar right before his eyes.

….

Probably not a good start.

After a major awkward, tense and rather long silence, Andrew shifted upright a bit more, sitting properly. He drew up the plate closer to him, looking at it like it was poisoned or something. Had his dragon really done something nice for him? Surely... Surely he was dreaming still.

But, as the Snow Wraith nudged his shoulder with a pleading look, he couldn't exactly resist.

As he began to eat, Iceclaw relaxed by a long shot. She suddenly came to an important realisation; didn't most of the riders have a beverage with their meals? She looked around, and spotted a cup from last night. Smoothly and gently, she cocked her head onto one side and grab the cup, and set it down on the tray.

Iceclaw was a bit confused at the look on his face, however... Was he _seriously_ staring at her...? Feathertail _WASN'T_ joking...?!

However, Andrew instead was transfixed on her movements. She was absolutely stunning with her snow white scales, she was gorgeous, a heavenly angel... Her movements, smoother than a baby's skin... Oh, she was perfect, simply beautiful- he could snuggle and kiss her snout all day- Oh gods... Was he REALLY thinking _THAT_?!

Well, at least now he knew what some riders said about 'dragonesque romance'... Now, he wouldn't get that image out of his mind...

[Now, before anyone freaks out, this is dragon-rider love... Don't Like, Don't Read. By the way, there's no... Hybrid-making. That's not my alley- not my alley at all...]

 **0o-o0o-o0**

They sat, silent. Nothing to be said, nothing to do. They sat in one another's company, just staring at each other.

Andrew looked down, trying not to move too much, despite how he so, so badly wished to thrash and kick and scream... It was a challenge, being like this, having his recovery, his really-bad-relationship dragon, and emotions for her all yelling and stabbing him.

Well, to be honest, who ever said this would be easy...

…...

Oh, right... No one.

 **0o-o0o-o0**

Iceclaw stayed like that for at least an hour before moving. Andrew watched her silently as his dragon slithered out the room, passing one last glance at him as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was outside, she took the liberty of stretching her wings to their full span, enjoying the freedom. With a few quick wing beats, she was airborne, and set on her task. She soared through the crisp cool air, feeling it rush past her and over her scales. She tilted her head back with a content sigh, she had loved this feeling from day one.

Once she was above her destination, she quickened her flight, until she found an empty clearing where she could dive down and land. The dust flew around her feet, like it had wings of its own. With an amused snort, she sauntered over to the blacksmith, not really sure how to do this.

Iceclaw stopped at the wide doors, open like they practically always were. The Smith was huge, able to fit a lot of dragons and riders in at one time, (It could still get quite... Crowded, though) without much discomfort. Like all the other buildings, it was made of a mixture of DragonStone, and Marble. The floor was stone, however. The entrance was almost wide enough to fit a Timberjack, _full_ wing-span, and the windows were rather bog themselves.

It was rather quiet today, apparently. She could spot their best Blacksmith, Garth, working hard on some sword, his Gronckle Boulder dozing in the sun next to the entrance, occasionally peering at his rider and visitors (for example, her).

At one of the stations was a Nadder and its Rider, who seemed to be crafting sets of armour; they were currently welding pieces together, while playfully poking each other, trying not to fall over from their (almost painful looking) fit of laughter.

Also working on armour was Dehlia, Feathertail's rider. The Nadder, brought out of some trance, turned to Iceclaw, with a knowing, and quite frankly, a judging look. The Snow Wraith knew what she was thinking, right there and then. Iceclaw nodded, then pivoted her attention back to studying the Smith's occupants.

She could also see two Night Furies playing outside, their riders locked in conversation while inspecting different swords. Why? Well... To be completely honest, she had no clue.

Finally, a Boneknapper was asleep in the forge, ignoring his rider's complaints to get up. In the end, the girl wound up tackling the huge dragon, who made a surprised, honking sound, which immediately caused everyone within earshot to burst into a fit of laughter... The Nadder and her rider were now on the floor, a severe overdose of hilarity in their system...

Iceclaw's head drooped. She couldn't bring herself to laugh, seeing all the jovial pairs laughing at the dragon and rider duo on the floor...

Would she be able to repair her and her rider's bond, and even make it that strong...? One day...?

She spread her wings, deciding to come back after a quick flight. After her second trip to the forge that day, she would then return to her rider, and ask, tell him the one thing she had kept withdrawn for so long...

 **0o-o0o-o0**

Andrew shifted, feeling consciousness overtake him slowly, like it always did. He cracked his eyelids open, and saw the room lit only by a candle. He sighed, running a hand through his short, spiky blonde hair. He sat up with a small groan, wishing he really, super seriously hadn't collided with that damn horse. Oh well.

He reached for his book, picking it up, about to open it when he noticed something different on his bedside table. Unaware of what it would bring, he turned his head, and he dropped his book, shocked. Carved into a piece of white stone, was the following;

 _'I love you'._

 **0o-o0o-o0**

After the shock had left him, all he could do was stare. Who had... Who had left this... No, who was it from? Who wrote it...? Why...?

He had so many questions, that he didn't even notice his Smothering Smokebreath Cindy land on his lap, growling questioningly, until she poked his knee. He acknowledged her silently by stroking her back, eyes still transfixed on the stone plate.

Cindy cooed, then flew over and picked it up, gently laying it in her Trainer's hands. Whilst he studied the object, she decided to pass the minute by picking up his book, and setting it back on the bedside table, and cleaning up some of his clothes and drawings he had left on the floor.

"Who...?" Andrew whispered to her, eyes scanning the soft grey dragon as if she had held the answer to his question. With a rumbling sigh, she dropped a shirt into a washing basket, and then glided over to sit on his lap once more.

Cindy purred, and rubbed her head against his arm, staring up at him with wide, loving eyes.

He clearly didn't get it... Wait, he and her didn't exactly... Right, that made sense.

She bit her tongue, thoughtful as she half-ran half-flew to the end of the bed. Gods, this would be embarrassing... She started to make strange, half-choking and baked hissing noises, which sounded horrible, nope, terrible, according to Andrew's face. She winced and basically coughed as she tried standing on her hind legs, nearly falling over in the process.

She brought her wings down, and attempted (and cringe-worthy level of failed) to walk on her back legs and wings. Finally, she opened her maw to its greatest, and attempted a haunting, powerful, intimidating deep roar... Which sounded more like a Terrible Terror who had just eaten a bee.

Expectantly, she turned her head to Andrew, panting in exhaustion.

 _You had to be kidding..._

He still didn't get it... Why couldn't he just see she loved him?

 **0o-o0o-o0**

Cindy only had one idea left. And she thought it was a good one, but... Considering the other seven hadn't worked, maybe that was a _bad_ sign.

She landed in front of the white dragon with a grunt.

'Iceclaw dear... He still hasn't figured it out.' The Smokebreath muttered quietly, shifting nervously.

'But he will... Eventually... Right...?' She replied, her tail whipping to and fro in anticipation. When Cindy didn't respond, the realisation came down on her like a freight train. 'He will, right?' She asked, her voice cracking. Cindy briefly flashed her eyes upward, but still refused to make eye contact.

'He will understand, he has to, he simply has to...' Iceclaw started pacing, ignoring some of the concerned stares passing riders and dragons were giving her, and then the darkening skies. Cindy sighed, rising to her feet. Iceclaw walked a few steps away, and slumped down, casting her dull gaze upon the small grey dragon.

'What happens, from now till both your day's end, aren't up to me. I have done all I can to my known extent... Now... Now it is up to you, and the one you wish to spend all your days with. I hope you succeed... Iceclaw.'

And with that, she spread her dark wings, and shot into the air, flying off to who knows where. As she practically blended in with the now equally gloomy sky, rain began to pour, soaking the white dragon in a second layer of misery.

 **0o-o0o-o0**

Andrew restlessly groaned, wishing he could pace around the room then trash it, although Cindy would be seriously annoyed with him then.

With a huff, he collapsed on his pillow, limbs carelessly splayed out. He stared at the wall blankly, still confused. He listened to the sound of heavy rain pounding upon the island, until that became boring, so he transferred to listening to his own breathing. Yeah. So. Exciting.

He was beginning to worry, though. It didn't matter that she was a dragon, she was still a mortal... Shouldn't Iceclaw be back by now?

He racked his brain fruitlessly, only ending up in the pits of failure. _Maybe she went to the Hall..._ He thought, just as the door opened, revealing the kind face of Annabelle, his caretaker for the holidays. She set free a small smile, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Andrew," she greeted, eyeing the slab of marble stone beside him with a somewhat amused expression. Andrew didn't really notice this, as his main attention was on the candle flickering beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Oh. Are you in pain, dear?"

Annabelle stepped forward, sitting on the edge if his bed. She rested her smooth hand on his forehead under his bangs, checking his temperature.

Andrew resisted the urge to sigh, or even bat her hand away, but he couldn't blame her; she was a healer experted with riders, and it was her natural instinct to see to it her patients were well. They had specifically left him with her for the holidays, considering her abilities and his condition.

"I'm fine, Annabelle. I'm actually feeling great!" the young woman (she hadn't told him, most likely because he had never asked, but she was most likely in her early twenties) didn't look convinced in the slightest, but didn't say anything for the time being.

"Well... What is it, then?"

Oh, how he hated this feeling.

Well, he liked it, to be honest. Most likely because his family had treated him like... Well, less like a brother or son, more like a trophy or a charity award. He hadn't been loved, he had been spoiled while heart-broken.

He didn't know what it felt like to be loved, just as he didn't know _how_ to love... But when the riders talked to him, interacted with him (which was a rare occasion, to be honest, as he usually ran away), they sounded so... Caring, and their words so heartfelt.

Annabelle did this perfectly. Ever since he had met her almost a week ago, he had seen her more of a mother, than a rider or a caretaker. Something about her made him feel so... Appreciated, and, dare he say it, _loved_ , if that was even close to right...

Andrew finally decided to speak up. "Well... It's just, Iceclaw isn't back yet... I'm... Worried about her..." Annabelle looked surprised, then nodded. The boy cast his pleading gaze back up to meet her green. "Can you go see if she's in the Hall...?"

Annabelle sighed. "Ok, ok. I have to go to the Hospital to get some stuff any way, so I may as well..." She stood up, before resting her hand on top of his. Andrew's shocked expression turned into confusion, and he looked up at her questioningly. She smiled, chuckling quietly. "Don't do anything, ok? I'll be back in twenty." She then exited the room, saying something to her pink-eyed (they both had pink eyes) Night Fury Cordelia before they left the confines of the house.

The boy slumped back down into the bed, wishing he could go out with her, and find Iceclaw himself. She was technically his dragon... Heck, Cindy was too...

Cindy- where was that Smothering Smokebreath...? Just as he was about to try and get up, completely forgetting his condition- the door creaked open, and the head of a small grey dragon poked through. He smiled.

"Hey girl," He whispered, as Cindy's tail slipped into vision. The dragon chirped, then flew and ran to get on his bed. She curled up beside his arm, going to sleep as her Trainer from hatching stroked her back. "Good idea, girl." He chuckled, although he would staying up. And heavens, please let Iceclaw be in the Hall.

0o-o0o-o0

"Cordelia, what on earth... Is that dragon doing...?" Annabelle and Cordelia were staring at Andrew's Snow Wraith, who was perched on a cliff, looking over the dark ocean. The Night Fury snorted, then shrugged. Annabelle groaned. "That didn't exactly help..."

"Iceclaw!" She tried calling out the dragon's name, but only got a tail-flick in return. She wasn't even sure he was coherent. She was guessing he had gotten chills from the rain.

With a gentle nudge to her mount's side, they took flight, landing just in front of the white dragon. Iceclaw was still big, even though she was only a teen.

The dragon lifted her head, with a warning hiss. Cordelia grumbled a reply, winding up with Annabelle leaving the two dragons to communicate.

 **0o-o0o-o0**

Andrew was bored. No better way to put it.

Just as he was about to give up and just sleep, he heard the faint opening of the front door. Immediately, he shot up, causing Cindy to wake up with a start. Unamused, she grunted, then lazily flew up to the windowsill and curled up there.

From behind the red curtains, he saw the shadow of a Night Fury, which then landed and opened the large glass wall, which allowed a dragon to fly in, before it was closed.

Iceclaw whimpered, she was absolutely drenched, dripping wet. Andrew cried out in surprise, _where_ had she _been_?!

"She was in the rain, just sitting there." Annabelle said as she jogged in, large towel and bowl in hand. She began to wash down the dragon with a warm soaked towel, as rain could cause sickness to dragons if unattended properly. Especially with Snow Wraiths- after all, they didn't have fire to keep them warm...

Andrew stared on, confused. Then he spoke up, voicing his thoughts. "Iceclaw, why would you do that?"

The dragon gave him no reply. Although that wasn't a first.

"Iceclaw..." She looked at him, thoughtful. "I was... worried about you..." He managed to stammer out, looking at his feet. "I'm glad you're back."

The Wraith nodded, laying down so Annabelle could dry her back. While thoughts swirled In her head, she became less and less aware of her quiet surroundings, including the soft pressure against her side, as she fell into the mysterious realm of sleep.

 **0o-o0o-o0**

Iceclaw woke up, a small ray of sunlight shining on her, sporting a light headache. With a yawn, she brought her neck around, her snout nearly under her wing. A few seconds later, she felt a shifting on her side, and then a gentle breath fell on her snout.

Her eyes snapped open, locking immediately onto her rider...

...Snuggled up against her, fast asleep.

She could only produce a squeak, her mind racing. How did he get there? Did he know? Why was she panicking right now? (She wouldn't admit it, but she loved this and was secretly wanting to stay like this forever)

In her state of mind, she didn't notice him stirring until he mumbled a few incoherent words. She squeaked again, whipping her head around to look at him. As was routine every morning, he lifted his hand to turn his alarm off, and he frowned when his hand landed on one of flake-like scales on her neck, jutting out (female Snow Wraiths were a little different than males).

"Iceclaw...?" Andrew asked drowsily, eyes cracking open. She hummed low in her throat, unsure how to react other than 'Why'. Andrew seemed to receive the message, as he sighed, closing his eyes again.

He stammered a bit, before gathering up his voice and speaking clearly. "I wanted to be close to you..." She cooed, daring to make him more comfortable with her positioning. She flopped her tail around him, making purring-like noises.

He nervously shifted into her, before covering his eyes with his hands. "Look in front of you." Andrew could only hope she didn't bite his head off, as the dragon cast her gaze onto the slab in front of her, jaw dropped.

The same marble slab she had left for her rider, was laid before her, one word differing it.

' _I love you_ _too_ '

The dragon looked at Andrew questioningly, in disbelief.

"Yeah... I mean it, girl."

She warbled. He nodded. She warbled again, making adorable eyes.

He laughed, face palming.

 **0o-o0o-o0**

The two butted noses again, giggling like kids.

Andrew and his dragon had since made much, much progress on their relationship's behalf, and were spending the Christmas or Snoggletog night alone in the house, having quality time together.

"I always did wonder why Butterflies have such exquisite colours," Andrew said dramatically, puffing his chest out, pointing at a picture depicting a fairy painting a butterfly's wings. "I guess I'll always think of fairies when I see a butterfly now, won't I?"

The Snow Wraith snorted at his child-like silliness, nuzzling his arm before slipping her head under his arm and staying like that happily. He buried his face against her warm neck, content.

They stayed like this for a while, before they heard a knock on the door, causing them to rise.

The door opened, and a black head slipped in, followed by Annabelle. She chuckled, seeing them laid side by side against a stack of pillows, surrounded by books and scrolls beside other things. The snug duo were covered by a large blanket, held up in a cubby-like structure by Iceclaw's wings.

"I see you're nice and cosy in here, then," She walked in, followed by her dragon. "I was going to ask if you needed anything."

Andrew lovingly wrapped his arms around his companion's neck again, leaning against her head while she cooed happily.

"All I ever needed was my dragon, and she's all I'll ever want..." He said, rubbing her neck.

Cordelia purred, displaying the famous, Night-Fury-exclusive-toothless-gummy-and-stinking-adorable grin (It's a thing now. XD) , while her rider smiled too. She walked over, stepping in between the books and objects littered across the floor.

She sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug, which he embraced happily. Beside them, Iceclaw purred, then growled something to the pink-eyed Fury, as they triggered a conversation.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? You could come to the Hall for a bit, now the festivities have calmed a bit..." She offered, while her dragon ran out of door hurriedly, causing Iceclaw to incline her head slightly.

"I think I'm good- besides, I won't be alone, I've got my dragon."

"Ok then," Annabelle stood, but she was frowning. Andrew gave her a questioning look, asking without words. She paused briefly, as if trying to come up with the right way to say something. "It'd just that you've not called Iceclaw..." She noticed their cringe, "Iceclaw- At least, not since you two made up for your troubles." She folded her thin arms, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Well..." He looked at her, who responded only with a quiet soft snort. "That's just it."

"Elaborating would be nice."

"I know it's kinda silly, but whenever I say it... The name feels empty, like a painful scar of our past- which it is. When I named her... I named her 'Ice' for her _looks_ , and 'Claw' for her _power_. I guess I expected her to be a merciless, fierce dragon who is a warrior... But now...?" He looked at her, his lost expression twisted into a sad frown.

"I can only look back at those days with great sadness, at least, as of now.. It feels wrong to call her that, and to be honest, _both_ of us cringe when _our_ names are spoken."

Annabelle looked surprised, although she couldn't be completely blamed for it.

"You want to be re-named...?"

"We do." The teen replied, stroking his dragon's neck and leaning on her.

Annabelle chuckled, as Cordelia ran back in, carrying a bag in her jaws. She dropped it at the Snow Wraith's feet. Passing it a glance, he could see wrapping, so he linked eye contact with the young woman for a brief moment, as she nodded, and smiled, before he gave her a warm hug, scratching his dragon, then exiting, leaving the two to begin running through names, talking about their future.

It turned out, things became so much better after that, filling their lives with an unmistakable joy they could never find...

For years to come, they looked upon that night, the perfect night that made their lives a little bit of heaven.

 **0o-o0o-o0**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah... This is incredibly late- it was intended to be released on Christmas/Christmas Eve, but as you can see... It didn't.**

 **I have to say, I'm not very happy with this, but it was so late... Painfully late. And it was just sitting there, so I had to go finish it. Yeah, it's not magnificent, but it's something.**

 **Last thing before my exit, I think I'll attempt a Poll for this, but would any of you like to see this and the One-Shot 'The Last Touch' in a Story Collection, rather than singled? If I do that, I'll put these two in it and delete them a week later or so... Its just a thought, but it would be easier for all of us, I think.**

 **Have some cookies- I finished baking them yesterday... I hope they're not stale... The pickle jar is over here, so we can always resort, XD. Toodles!**

 **Crystallion12**

 **0-0**


End file.
